moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth Lorne
Kenneth Lorne is a character created and roleplayed by Nicki on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Kellan Lutz. Find Kenneth online *Formspring *Facebook Biography Early Life He has two fathers that work at the same government building (no, they are not gay partners), a mother who works full-time at the local hospital, and a soon-to-be mother who holds an unstable artisan shop in Masonville. He has a big brother, Joshua, and a little sister Anne (who is even more talkative than Ken), both whom he gets along with like any sibling would. Although Anne can be annoying, she’s truly a doll and he spoils her rotten, as well as taking turns with Josh at being the world’s most overprotective brother. Anne probably won’t be able to keep a boyfriend until she’s 21. She’s only 9 but the little blonde beauty is already interested in boys and won’t shut up about them… Anyway, back to Ken. Our Kenneth has a fairly stable home life where he lives with his biological mother Rowena and her new husband Richard, and he frequently visits his father Eric and his fiancé Shelby. He grew up and survived the divorce better than most kids would, and he helped his brother and sister understand that is wasn’t their fault (Josh kept thinking he’d done something to make Eric leave, and Anne thought she hadn’t done enough). He was the father figure until Richard came and replaced him, something Ken was grateful for. Ken’s distant family is very close to him too, his favourite cousin Austin a person he regularly visits at the hospital his mother works at. You could say Ken grew up at the hospital, and has made quite a few friends in the pediatric ward his mother works in. He’s dealt with loss and grief many times, but knows that the joys in life far outweigh the depression death brings. Austin, wheelchair bound for life, emulates Ken, and Kenneth works hard to be a good idol for him. After Kenneth and Kellan’s first date, Austin has had a little crush on the blonde firecracker. At age 13, Kenneth found his two best friends. It was during a Physical Combat class that he met Jonathan Empris and Dorian Wilde, the ego and super-ego to his very obnoxious id. They were stuck in a group of three, and after many insults, bruises, split-lips, black eyes, and bloody noses, the three became inseparable. See Dorian Wilde's page for more information. They now know everything about each other, and when I say everything, I mean everything. They are closer than brothers, and sometimes they wish they didn’t know some of the things they do. Dorian and Ken always compete against each other romantically; neither views Jon as a plausible threat. Ken is Jon’s idol, and he does his darndest not to let the younger boy down. Being a brother comes naturally, as does being a friend. Roleplayed History Kenneth moves with the Academy wherever it goes, and has jumped from Masonville to Seattle to NYC. Let's start in Masonville. The Boys were having lunch in the school's cafeteria when socialite Elliot Davis approached them. After some outrageous flirting, she arranged to have a date with each boy. Kenneth took the girl for a boat ride on the lake, where they got to know each other. From there they've grown close, but eventually both moved on to pursue other romantic interests. Which brings us to Kellan. Kellan wasn't one of the most popular girls at the school when they first met; she hung out with the 'it' crowd consisting of Kennedy Cavan and Angela Wingrose, a popular source of gossip, so of course Kenneth knew everything about them. Kellan was making her way out of the library when Kenneth first accosted her. He shocked her with what he calls a 'beautiful rendition' of Enrique Iglesias' Can't Escape My Love. And from that point on, it's hard to find either of them without a smile. He asked her out, or more accurately, told her she was going out with him, and though he was unofficially seeing Elliot, nothing was exclusive. When he realized he liked Kellan a'' lot'' more than he originally anticipated, he stopped seeing Elliot (though today the two are good friends). It's not very clear when these two became official, but Kenneth assumes it's the moment Kellan admitted he was her boyfriend. When the Academy moved to Seattle, taking Kellan along with it, Kenneth moved too. He got a job in construction, rented out a townhouse, bought a car and a gym membership. He settled down to say the least, and when he had enough time he recorded his first demo CD. He sent it out to local studios, but received no response. When the Academy risked exposure again and was forced to uproot itself, Kenneth joined them in New York and with the help of Eiji Almasy, Draco Foyen, and Rebel Le'Beau, got his big break in the industry. Right now he's recording his demo CD with high-quality equipment, as well as writing new songs. Relationships Friends *Dorian Wilde *Jonathan Empris *Harmony *Eiji Almasy *Draco Foyen *Elliot Davis *Rebel La'Beau *Tristan Dell *Noah Copeland *Andrew Oliver *Peyton Howard Significant Others *Kellan Callahan *Elliot Davis (formerly) Family *Joshua Lorne *Anne Lorne *Rowena Tremblant *Richard Tremblant *Eric Lorne *Shelby Ross *The Inventor *William Ignatius Defoe *Alvah Akana Personality If you don’t know by now, you will soon. Kenneth is ridiculously social. He has a passion for gossip and a hot desire to be the source of many a rumour. Most of the things he spreads would spread on its own anyway, he just helps it grow to a wild fire. When he is not amidst a group of giggling, twittering idiots, he is hanging out with his girlfriend Kellan, spoiling her with his fantastic singing voice which after much therapy and some awkward throat-massage appointments has recovered from a terrible experience earlier in the school year. He won’t talk about that though, being perpetually optimistic for one, and for not liking to dwell on things that have hurt him in the past. He’s always got a huge grin, and you’d have to tell him a family member died for it to go away. He’s also confident, and at times cocky, and his ego is his most sensitive sex organ. Stroke it just a little and he’s ready to go . Appearance Ken’s got light brown hair that is naturally curly, but alas he is very dedicated to keeping it straight. He’s got incredible laugh lines and a great smile, high cheek bones and a dimpled chin. A killer bod from working out hardcore and playing football whenever he gets the chance (position: quarterback. If he were anything else he’d probably pwn you six feet under). Built to be a machine with his incredible strength, Ken has the buff body of David and will show it off to you just to get your reaction. Trivia *Kenneth was formerly represented by Kevin Jonas. Srsly. *His favourite cookies are Oatmeal Raisin. *His greatest fear is accidentally killing someone. *Anything like rope, string, or wire, really freaks him out. *Hair brushes, kitchen utensils, and remote controls are all at risk of being used as microphone props. Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Gifted Category:Half-Djinn Category:Nicki's Characters